


Flight

by leavemewiththerazor



Series: Twenty One Pilots Flash Fics/Drabbles [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 06:24:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12426849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leavemewiththerazor/pseuds/leavemewiththerazor
Summary: Love birds.





	Flight

"Do you ever wonder what it would be like to fly?" he asks.  
Josh looks at Tyler's lips. "I already know what that's like."


End file.
